


What If This Storm Ends

by astrivikia



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Ally!Bobo, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, Snowstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Jeremy and Bobo get stranded in a snowstorm and the demon does his best to keep the kid alive.





	What If This Storm Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Update: I decided to take this off anonymous.   
> I originally shared this anonymously via tumblr ask with [Takada_Saiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko), but I decided to compile all the pieces and post them here.

**I. Snowstorm**  
  
The spot they’d found only provided minimal protection from the icy wind, but it was the best they’d been able to do given the sudden storm.  Jeremy was almost certain it wasn’t natural.  It had cropped up too suddenly.  A shiver wracked his frame, hands absently rubbing at his arms to try and keep some warmth.  Getting stranded in a snowstorm had not been part of the plan.

“That’s not going to do much,” Bobo said, motioning Jeremy away from the outer edge of the outcrop they’d hidden under.

“I know, but it helps a little at least,” he said, with a slight shrug, offering the revenant a small grin.  He wasn’t fully sure how he felt about him yet, but he no longer feared being left alone with the demon.  Right now he was honestly glad to not be alone.  

“You’re still going to catch your death of cold at this rate,” the demon said bluntly, blue eyes scanning over Jeremy and seeming to evaluate the situation.  Jeremy looked curiously back  at the revenant.  He didn’t look like he was especially bothered by the cold, but Jeremy didn’t know if revenants were affected by it like humans.

“You’re still alert right now, that’s a good sign,” Bobo continued.  He crooked his fingers, motioning Jeremy to him.

“It takes a lot longer than this for hypothermia to set in, usually…..” the scientist trailed off as Bobo shrugged one arm out of his coat.

“What are y-” his words were cut off when Bobo grabbed him with his other hand, wrapping  the loose side of the coat around him.  Jeremy’s train of thought derailed, a mix of relief at the sudden warmth and nervousness at the closeness clouding his thoughts.

“Ya- yup, that’s one way not to freeze,” Jeremy stuttered out.  The words earned a low chuckle in response.

“That is the idea.”

 

**II. Blue Lips**

Bobo frowned as Jeremy shivered against him, burrowing closer in his disoriented state.  The scientist had stopped rambling a while ago, even when the demon prompted him and only seemed to be aware of his surroundings half the time.  That was a very bad sign, and he absently tightened his hold on the kid.  His internal temperature had to be falling, and unless they could move he would only worsen.  He didn't have enough experience with this kind of thing to know if he’d reached hypothermic yet.  

The last time he’d dealt with anything similar was the lake, and though that had been more serious, the situation had been much more manageable.   He let his chin rest on top of Jeremy’s head, looking out into the whiteout.  There was no way they’d be able to get anywhere right now.  Shutting his eyes for a moment, he took a grounding breath before slowly beginning to maneuver Jeremy into a position that would hopefully help him preserve as much warmth as possible.  It was the best he could do, he just hoped it would be enough.  

 

**III. The Waiting**  
  
“He dies, I’m holding you personally responsible,” Doc snapped icily.  The demon halted in his pacing, turning a deadly glare on him as his temper flared.  After everything today the last thing he was willing to tolerate was Holliday putting the blame on him.  “Don’t you dare accuse me,” he growled, using his height to his advantage to get into the gunslinger’s face, jabbing a finger at him as he continued,  “I did everything I could to make sure he survives this.”

“Nobody’s saying you didn’t,” a voice interjected as Waverly stepped between the two, gently pressing each of them back with a hand.  “Right Doc,” she said pointedly.  Doc let out a frustrated breath, gaze still locked distrustfully on Bobo before he held up his hands and backed off.  The revenant gritted his teeth.  When he’d shown up at the hospital with Jeremy the kid had been unconscious and he’d had to force himself to remain calm as the doctors had taken his still form from him.  The longer they waited the more on edge he got.  He glanced down when Waverly rested a hand on his arm.  “Walk with me?” She said, giving him an attempt at a reassuring smile.  He nodded, letting his angel lead him down the hall.

“Look, I know you’re worried about Jeremy.  We all are, okay?”  She glanced away for a second.  “But you’ve done everything you can for now and we have to trust the doctors are going to get him through now.”  Then arms were around him, and it took him a moment to respond and hug her back.

“Thank you for getting him here alive,” she said into his chest.

 

**IV. Waking Up**

The world came back to Jeremy slowly, and he let out a low groan as he realized he ached all over.  Cold lingered throughout his body and it took a long hazy moment to piece together what had happened.  Last thing he remembered was being curled up against Bobo, fur brushing gently around him.  Slowly, he blinked open his eyes.  Everything seemed to take twice the time it should to happen.  It reminded him a bit of when he got hit by the widows’ venom.

“Welcome back sleeping beauty,” A voice said to his right.  Jeremy’s gaze moved toward the sound, a small smile tugging at his lips as he spotted Bobo next to his bed.  The demon was settled in a chair, still wearing that giant coat of his.  He looked more worn than usual, and it took a long moment for Jeremy to realize that it was from worry.

A lot of things jangled around in his head, but he couldn’t really focus much on any of them.  Words were slippery right now.  After a moment of focus he managed to get out a, “Thanks.”  His hand twitched against his blanket as he tried to get it to listen to him.  The movement hurt a little, but luckily the demon seemed to pick up on what he was after, moving his hand to rest on top of his.  Jeremy’s expression smoothed out.

“You’re not supposed to move too much yet,” Bobo explained.

“Kay, hurts anyway,” he responded.  He thought the demon might be smiling, but his eyes were heavy and he couldn’t focus well.

“You should get some more rest,” the demon advised.  “We’ll be here when you wake up again kid.”


End file.
